lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage Diskussion:ProsiebenSpoiler
Vorschlag zu einem SpoilerBalken für ProSieben-Zuschauer in Arbeit. --DerAndre 00:27, 24. Mär. 2008 (PDT) *Um ehrlich zu sein, ich halte nicht viel davon, ich glaube kaum, dass es wirklich nötig isterst vor der englischen Ausstrahlung und dann noch vor der premiere ausstrahlung zu warnen und zweitens glaube ich nicht, dass mit jeder auf premiere ausgestrahlten episode alle ESpoiler-Warnungen promt mit der pro7warnung ersetzt werden. Hinzu würden noch Pro7Spoilerboxen kommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass das der Übersichtlichkeit dienlich sein würde. 09:07, 24. Mär. 2008 (PDT) *Alles klar. Mit der Übersichtlichkeit hast du vermutlich recht. Allerdings wär ich dann für eine etwas auffälligere Spoiler-Warnung auf der Hauptseite. Auf der Hauptseite der englischen Lostpedia steht zB. "All non-U.S. visitors should be very careful regarding which pages they visit including the lower sections of the Main page". Vielleicht könnte man dann auch so einen kleinen Satz für ProSieben-Zuschauer verfassen.Gruß 11:50, 24. Mär. 2008 (PDT) * Nach dem Erfolg der ESpoiler und der schnellen Entfernung was ja anfangs angezweifelt wurde, könnte man diesen Pro 7 Spoiler ja doch noch einsetzen. Die Nachfrage wäre da und auch die Leute die dafür Sorgen das nach Ausstrahlung der Folge die Spoiler entfernt werden. Im Text kann man ja weiterhin die Spoilerboxen verwenden da die weder Deutsche noch Englische Spoilermarkierungen haben. Also ich glaube das es nicht solche Umstände macht wie angenommen und melde mich auch freiwillig bereit dafür zu Sorgen das die umgehend nach Ausstrahlung entfernt werden wobei ich bestimmt nicht der einzige bin. Denkt darüber nach aber lasst euch nicht all zu lange Zeit! Danke. Namaste! -- 11:00, 8. Jul. 2008 (PDT) *Ich hab da vorhin auch dran gedacht, als ich eine entsprechende Nachricht in der Umfrage bekommen habe. Wir haben gemerkt, dass es jeden Sonntag Abend maximal 10 Minuten Arbeit sind, die SpoilerBoxen und -Warnungen zu entfernen. Falls wir doch so einen ProSieben-Spoiler benutzen sollten, würde auch ich dabei mithelfen. Jedoch muss die ganze Sache gut durchdacht werden bevor wir sie angehen, um das ganze so einfach wie möglich zu gestalten und uns unnötige Arbeit fern zu halten. MfG -- 11:16, 8. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Es müsste sowieso die ganze Vorlage noch einmal überdacht werden. Denn die deutsche Lostpedia wird auch aus Österreich und der Schweiz besucht. Der Satz "Dieser Artikel oder Abschnitt enthält Informationen über eine Episode, die im deutschsprachigen Free-TV noch nicht ausgestrahlt wurde!" wäre schlicht weg falsch, da in Österreich z.B. die Ausstrahlung bereits im September beginnt, auf ProSieben erst im Januar (siehe Hauptseite). Vielleicht ist das ganze doch ein wenig zu kompliziert. -- 11:36, 8. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Es geht wirklich sehr schnell, und ja nur um die Deutsche Erstausstrahlung im Free Tv und die Sender kann man ja in den anderen Ländern auf empfangen. Der Text des aktuellen Pro 7 Spoiler müsste nur ausgebessert werden und dieser würde einheitlich für die Erstausstrahlung im Free Tv gelten. Ich glaube du hast dich ja auch um die ESpoiler gekümmert und das System hat sich sehr gut bewährt. Außerdem war die Kategorie:Staffel 4 Spoiler sehr hilfreich um den Überblick zu behalten, daher sehe ich eigentlich kein Problem was die Übersicht betrifft. Wenn du keine Einwände hast, schauen wir mal ob sich irgendwer bis Morgen dagegen ausspricht, wofür ich eigentlich keinen Grund sehe, und falls nicht, dann ändern wir das mal. Sonst dauert das wieder ewig, ich glaub du weißt was ich mein. Namaste!-- 11:59, 8. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Von mir aus können wir es gerne versuchen. Aber ich finde, wir sollten bis Donnerstag-Abend warten. Denn ich würde auch gerne noch ein paar Meinungen hören. Und bis morgen wird sich vermutlich keiner melden. MfG -- 12:12, 8. Jul. 2008 (PDT) * Also ich hätte da auch nichts dagegen. Da sich der Gebrauch der jetzigen Spoilerboxen ja bewährt hat, seh ich da kein Problem darin nicht auch Pro7-Spoilerboxen zu machen. -- 05:29, 9. Jul. 2008 (PDT) :Okay, scheint so, als ob niemand Einwände hätte. Ich habe hier mal einige Vorschläge für die Vorlage erstellt. -- 14:09, 10. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Also ich perönlich wäre für Version 3 oder 4, wobei Version 4.1 auch nicht schlecht aussieht. Tolle Arbeit -- 01:12, 11. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Wir sollten aber nicht außer acht lassen das es hier um die "Deutsche Erstausstrahlung im Free-Tv" geht und daher die Überschrift "Pro 7 Spoilerbox" oder "Spoilerbox für Pro 7 Seher" nicht ganz korrekt wäre. Das Pro 7 Zeichen im Tv Gerät des Spoilers kann man ja so belassen, denn ich persönlich finde es geil. Aber vielleicht die Spoilerbox auf irgendetwas mit "Free-Tv" umbenennen. Namaste! -- 02:26, 11. Jul. 2008 (PDT) Neue Vorlagen Okay, die neuen Vorlagen sind jetzt zu finden unter Vorlage:FSpoiler und Vorlage:FSpoilerBox -- 12:24, 12. Jul. 2008 (PDT)